


Soulmates

by kaliebee



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: When your soulmate's name appears on your skin





	Soulmates

Your soulmate’s name appeared on your wrist when you were twelve.

_Derek Morgan._

You’d never really thought much about having a soulmate until that moment. All around you, your friends were dreaming about their soulmates, but honestly, it was never a big deal for you, even as you grew older. Romance had never been high on your priorities list, you were more interested in graduating early so you could be an engineer even sooner. When you met your darling Derek Morgan, you’d meet him. No need to freak out as you waited.

It took almost fourteen years, but you finally met him.

You were in a bar after working a hard shift nursing a cold drink when a huge man sidled up to you, smile blinding. “Hey there darling, how you doing?”

That’s all you needed to hear. His voice was low and deep and undeniably sexy and you just _knew._ “Hey there Derek Morgan, I’m doing good.”

His eyebrows furrowed before shooting upward, his breath hitching. “Are you Y/N L/N?”

“Nope, I’m an agent sent to spy on you. Yes, I’m Y/N L/N! Now, are you going to buy me drink or not, soulmate?”

The way he smiled at you, so bright and already adoring? Yeah, this was definitely worth it.


End file.
